GIRLFRIEND ( COMPLETE VERSION )
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Lucy was actually jealous of seeing Naatsu with Lisanna... so instead she express it in a song... But then ONE DAY... AT THE PARTYING GUILD... she was chosen to sing... at the same time NATSU GOT IN THE GUILD WITH LISANNA... JEALOUSY GOT INTO HER AND... Rated T: for some violence, words and acts... PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY MINNA I ASSURE YOU IT'S AWESOME!


**GIRLFRIEND ( Complete/Long verse )**

* * *

YO MINNA! IT TOOK ME A LOT OF COURAGE~ I MEAN IT TOOK ME TIME TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER :3 AND I'M BACK!

**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail is not mine nor the Song I used Today… But this story is MINE… the Main idea is mine~ **

**Hiro-Mashima Sensei Owns Fairy Tail so it's Characters~**

**Avril Lavigne owns the Song~**

**I got the Lyrics from http**** . **

* * *

( A/N: I WANT TO SING OR DO THIS TO MY CRUSH XD! )

**YOU MAY NOW ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

**- War Room –**

Happy: Aye Sir!

Natsu: Yeah! Wait~ What's going to happen anyways? *being as clueless as ever*

NxL: Lucy will sing a song~ *looking at Natsu*

Gray: Didn't you heard her explanation~ Fire-Breathe? *Tries to insult Natsu*

Natsu: *Ignored him* So Lucy~ What song are you going to sing?

Lucy: Uhm~ Could we just watch? *blushing like a tomato~ or more than a tomato… Ripe of course~*

Gray: Oi! Natsu! I'm Tal~ *he was cut off by Erza*  
Erza: Aren't we going to start the fic? *pointing the sword at Gray's neck*

Gray: We'll start, we'll start~ *trying to back off from the sword*

Erza: NxL~ You may now continue~

NxL: This is my first song fic~ but then again~ became my third~ since the first one is too short~ so here's the complete/better song fic/verse of GIRLFRIEND! Now grab your popcorn~ and eat it~ and bring water or you'll choke! XD seriously… you need water~ -_- got that?

Happy: Aye!

NxL: Lets sit down~ and wait for reviews! *sits down*

Happy: Aye Sir!

Erza: *munching her Strawberry cake~ her precious yummy cake~*

NxL: Roll the clip! *snaps her fingers*

* * *

**- MEANWHILE AT FAIRY TAIL GUILD -  
RANDOM SONGS**

( LUCY IS SO BORED WITHOUT NATSU )

( THE GUILD WAS HAVING A PARTY RANDOM SINGER )

Lucy: Uhm~ Does anybody seen where the hell is Natsu? *having a worried face*

Levy: Why? Do you miss him? *having a I-Know-You-Love-Him-Lucy Creepy Face*

Lucy: Hell no! *having her arms in an X figure* And~ It's just boring without him around… *pouting*

Levy: Lucy… Don't worry~ Natsu likes you too… *having a much creepier smile*

Mira: So! Who's next!

*No one… I mean no one… have the courage except from Gajeel and Mira singing infront~ without further ado*

Mira: Then I guess… we'll have to use the lights to choose! *the lights turn off* *then the light where on randoms pointing on everyone*

Macao: Oh… God… Please not me! *having his head down… to cover his face*

Wakaba: Who wants you to sing anyway? *blowing the smoke from his pipe*

Macao: Hey! *having his fighting stance*

Romeo: Calm down dad… No one want you to sing… *calming his father in a sarcastic innocent way*

Macao: Even you?! *having a sweat-drop because he humiliated himself and back to his world covering his face*

Gray: Come on! Can someone sing?! *shouting having his hand slam on the table*

Juvia: Juvia agrees with Gray-sama! *Juvia is blushing because Juvia sees Gray's naked Glory since they we're sitting together* ( A/N: Juvia enjoys this )

Cana: Uhm~ Gray? *Tapping Gray at his shoulders*

Gray: What? *having curiosity in him in some ways~ or just mad*

Cana: You~ *she was cut off by Juvia*

Juvia: Juvia says do not talk~ Talk and I'll drown you~ *evil aura* Okay? *smiling at a speechless Cana*

Levy: You're just Jealous? *smiling at Lucy*

Lucy: No! *blushing like a ripe tomato*

Levy: So Lucy… Tell me… you are just bored cause he isn't here? *cocking an eyebrow with a creepy smile*

Lucy: YES! YES! *at that point the light stop at her* IF THAT'S THE CASE! *having a cat face sweat drop* Wait~ why am I only in the light? *gulping*

Mira: Cause you are going to sing… *having a delighted face*

Lucy: But~ I don't *she starts to reason out but was cut off by an intense dark aura of Mira* Did I say don't? I meant was I will! _Oh God please save me! *The only thing she could shout in her mind*_

*Mira Grabbed Lucy by her wrist and start dragging her to the backstage*

Mira: So… Lucy… What would you like to sing? *asking her while holding her guitar*

Lucy: hmm… *closing her eyes and having a deep thought* _If I would say no or deny it… I would die… so I'll just have to choose a song… *minutes later* Damn! There are too many songs! *she sighed cause she can't even decide on what she must sing… through her disappointment she opened her eyes… seeing Natsu and Lisanna entering the Guild… together*_

Mira: Uhm~ Earth to Lucy? Are you still here? *worrying at Lucy for thinking too long* ( A/N: cause sometimes she only closed her eyes and think she formulated a plan or done thinking… lets say seconds perhaps… but this? )

Lucy: *without thinking she told Mira what she would sing surprising her at the same time* Aha!

Mira: Wah! *surprised by Lucy's sudden answer and movement*

Lucy: Mira-chan… I would love to sing GIRLFRIEND… by: Avril Lavigne… *having a huge courage and smile at the same time*

Mira: *Mira smiled and asked Lucy* Lucy… for whom do you dedicate the song for? *hoping for an answer… and at the same time she was confused on why did Lucy choose that song*

Lucy: *she look at Mira and smile at her with thumbs up* You'll just see Mira-chan! Just watch~ cause this would be the day… that everyone won't ever forget… what I'll be doing… *smiling at her* So what are we waiting for?

Mira: oh~ Right! *preparing her guitar* *and gets her microphone* Ladies and Gentlemen~

Happy: Ahem?! *he reacted upon hearing this*

Mira: and Exceeds… *sweat dropped* we're presenting you! GIRLFRIEND! *in a blink of an eye... she saw Lucy getting of stage* Lucy?

Lucy: *Lucy gave Mira a smile saying~ I'm singing don't worry she speaks voiceless and she starts to tip toe behind Natsu who was walking with Lisanna*

Mira: Hmm… *she just smiled back still confused she starts to Notice that Lucy was about to kick Natsu's ass*

*Everyone in the Guild blinks on what on earth was Lucy planning*

Gray: *has a smirk plastered on his face*

Erza: hmm… Interesting~ *she sits holding her strawberry cake* ( A/N: Yum~Yum~ )

* * *

**- SONG -**

**( A/N: the ones in like this ( ) means behind the scene during the sing or moments or something )**

Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You! *kicking Natsu's ass surprising him at the same time* I don't like your girlfriend! *getting her face near Natsu's face and seeing a little tint of pink at his cheeks*  
Lisanna: No way! No way! *having a shock face since she knows Natsu has no Girl friend*

**( And everyone in the Guild are having a Jaw drop contest on who's having the longest Jaw~ )**  
Lucy: I think you need a new one… *adjusting a space going further away from him* Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend! *She shouted at Natsu's face almost kissing~ while pulling his scarf to meet eye to eye contact*

**( Natsu: Oh dear Mavis~ ) *Lucy lets Natsu go***  
Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You! *pointing at Natsu like a mad woman she was* I know that you like me! *she didn't even hesitated singing this part and she pointed at herself at the same time*

Natsu and the Guild: No Way! No Way! *having a surprised face that the Dragon Slayer~ Has a liking to Lucy*

**( Natsu: How the hell did she know?! )**

**( Lisanna's thought: Youv'e got a Girl friend?! I thought you promised to tell me first? )**  
Lucy: I know it's not a secret *smiling at Natsu* Hey! Hey! You! You! *Waving her hand in the air then she pointed herself saying this* I want to be your girlfriend! *she then rans up the stage*

Lucy: You're so fine, I want you mine, *point at Natsu* You're so delicious~ I think about you all the time *pointing at her head*, You're so addictive *points at him again* Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

**( Natsu (alright, alright, alright)? *Natsu shouted from his sit for every alright his voice raise* )  
**Lucy: Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious, And Hell Yeah, I'm the motherf*cking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right!

Lucy: She's like so whatever *goes down the stage*

**( Lisanna: Who? )**  
Lucy: You could do so much better *poking his chest~ looks like pointing which is pointing not poking*

**( Natsu: Why on earth are you singing this song? )**  
Lucy: I think we should get together now!

**( Other members: Yeah~ Lucy's right~ they should get together! )**

**( Other members: YEAH! )**  
Lucy: And that's what everyone's talking about!  
( *Everyone smiled together as Natsu enters the stage of being pale~ and the Guild Joins in the beat, while Mira lose conciousness due to too much fan girl scream and needing of an air~ Erza still on jaw drop mode almost letting her cake fell the ground~ Happy got bored and hit the drums while Gajeel continue bass guitar* )

Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You!, I don't like your girlfriend! *she is so damn cute and cool while singing Avril's style*  
Guild: No way! No way! *Still they can't believe on why the hell she is seeing GIRLFRIEND*  
Lucy: I think you need a new one… *death glare at Lisanna for a bit then looks at Natsu sweetly*  
**( Lisanna: What the hell just happen? )**

Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You!, I could be your girlfriend~

**( Juvia: Minus one~ To Juvia's Love Rival List~ ^_^ )**  
Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You!, I know that you like me

**( Natsu: I'm not blushing~ I'm not blushing~ My cheeks are just burning~ No~ *blushing as Erza's hair color~ Scarlet…* Lucy… please stop singing this song or I'll stop you by kissing you! )**  
Lucy: No way! No way! *she winked at Natsu~ I'm-not-going-to-stop-singing-this-song face* You know it's not a secret! *pointing at Natsu*

**( Other members: YEAH! )**

**( Natsu: Ah! Crap! Everyone's looking at me! )**

Lucy: Hey! Hey! You! You!, I want to be your girlfriend!

Lucy: I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

**( Natsu: *Glares at Lucy* Please! I'm begging you to stop! *he suddenly covered his face by resting his forehead at the table)**  
Lucy: And even when you look away I know you think of me I know you talk about me all the time again and again

**( Guild Members: again, again, again)**  
Lucy: So come over here, tell me what I want to hear, Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

**( Natsu's thoughts: Wait~ I don't have a girlfriend~ *he smiles still head on the table* You are Jealous, neh? That is why you are acting strange~* )**  
Lucy: I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)

Lucy: She's like so whatever *Goes near to Natsu*

**( Lisanna: Who? )**  
Lucy: You could do so much better *poking his back~ looks like pointing which is pointing not poking*

**( Natsu: I know what's the reason of you singing this song~ *he smiled and look at her* )**  
Lucy: I think we should get together now!

**( Other members: Yeah~ Lucy's right~ they should get together! )**

**( Other members: YEAH! )**  
Lucy: And that's what everyone's talking about! *she starts running to the left side of the stage but passes stops where Gray is*

**( Natsu: *stands up and run at the other side* )**

Natsu: Hey! Hey! You! You!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side* )**

Lucy: I don't like your girlfriend!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Lucy who is at the Left side* )**  
Natsu: No way! No way!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side again* )**  
Lucy: I think you need a new one

**( Guild Members: *looks at Lucy who is at the Left side again* )**  
Natsu: Hey! Hey! You! You!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side again* )**  
Lucy: I could be your girlfriend

**( Guild Members: *looks at Lucy who is at the Left side again* )**  
Natsu: Hey! Hey! You! You!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side again* )**  
Lucy: I know that you like me

**( Guild Members: *looks at Lucy who is at the Left side again* )**  
Natsu: No way! No way!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side again* )**  
Lucy: You know it's not a secret

**( Guild Members: *looks at Lucy who is at the Left side again* )**  
Natsu: Hey! Hey! You! You!

**( Guild Members: *looks at Natsu who is at the right side again* )**  
Lucy: I want to be your girlfriend

**( Guild Members: *They then suddenly noticed that they are gone* )**

**( Gray: Oi! Guys! What are you looking at me? They are at the stage now! *who was getting irritated* )**

Lucy: In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better, There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?, She's so stupid, What the hell were you thinking?! _[repeat] _

*Mira wakes up then faints again at the scene*

**( Mira: Kyah! *faints and has a smile plastered at her face*)**

**( A/N: They are now hugging )**

**( Guild Members: *looks at the both of them and starts joining in* )**

Guild Members: Hey! Hey! You! You! *stands up and points to Natsu and Lucy breaking the hug of the two*  
Lucy: I don't like your girlfriend! *Lucy looks at Natsu with a disagreeing face*  
Natsu: No way! No way! *He shouted since he doesn't have yet*  
Lucy: I think you need a new one! *She sang*  
Guild Members: Hey! Hey! You! You! *Pointing at Lucy*  
Lucy: I could be your girlfriend! *Pointing at herself smiling*  
Lisanna: No way! No way! *just in a bit of shock since she knew Natsu don't have a Girlfriend*  
Guild members: Hey! Hey! You! You! *They just suddenly pointed Gray*  
Gray: I know that you like me *He stands up now with his boxers*  
Juvia: No way! No way! *She shouted in disbelief*  
Gray: You know it's not a secret *He smiled at Juvia and hug her*  
Guild Members: Hey! Hey! You! You! *Looks at Juvia for response*  
Juvia: I want to be your girlfriend! *She shouted while blushing same as a tomato*  
Guild members: No way! No way! *Shocked because the Girl asked*  
**( Natsu and Lucy: *pull each other for some kiss when* )**  
EVERYONE: Hey! Hey! *Pulling them apart and pushes them to the backstage*

**- BACKSTAGE -**

Natsu: Lucy~ Why'd you sing that song? Are you jealouse? *Natsu teased her*

Lucy: Yea! I am! So what? *she nods covering her face by her bangs*

Natsu: But~ Lucy… I don't have a Girlfriend yet~ I was suppose to confe- *He was cut off by Lucy's surprise kiss*

*Moments later they broke apart because of needing more air*

Natsu: I Love you Lucy~ *hugging her*

Lucy: I Love you too, Natsu~ *hugging her back*

**LESSON:**

**MISUNDERSTANDING LEADS TO AN AWKWARD MOMENT.**

**DON'T BE JEALOUS AT ANYTHING~**

* * *

**BY THE WAY MINNA! PLEASE R&R!**

**And please read my other fic. ONE THING and Natsu? **

**ARIGATOU!**


End file.
